


Feeling Longing

by miyagidokarate1



Series: Twitter Verse [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1
Summary: Daniel and Maks hang-out lost in their thoughts
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Other(s)
Series: Twitter Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Feeling Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Random Daniel in the Twitter verse. Sweet baby Maks hanging out with her dad.

Daniel frowned at Maks, trying to see in her large eyes some sign of understanding. Her head cocked to the side once as she lifted a paw and touched his arm, whining. Daniel sighed and lifted a hand to scratch behind her ear, a soft pout on his lips as he watched her settle her head against the edge of the jacuzzi. Apparently, he still had yet to perfect his mindreading capabilities with the dog..well or humans for that matter. She was stuck there whining and watching him and definitely not going to find Johnny and/or another glass of wine for him.

Lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he folded his arms and rest his chin against them. His back was to the interior of the jacuzzi and head lolled to the side. He definitely appreciated the whole body massage the jets were providing after the week he’d had. He still had yet to explain to Johnny that his hit-and-run had actually been deliberate. While the police were actively searching for “Snake” he was sure that Silver had paid to cart him off somewhere until the heat died down. He still couldn’t prove any connections, but he had at least alerted the police, who liked him. They would put in their best effort. He needed to have a conversation with Johnny. Tell him what was happening, but it was just so hard. They were both so busy, but especially Johnny. He had his gig as a mechanic but it seemed like he was saving up for something, because he was also preoccupied with side jobs. Daniel didn’t hold it against him *at all*. Things were just going back to how they had been before Silver. Which was fine, but Daniel…had grown too fond of Johnny. 

Johnny was his boyfriend, but Daniel had reached a stage in the relationship he wasn’t willing to openly admit to anyone out loud. He was in *love* with Johnny. He wanted him to be happy, successful and for things to go right in his life. Hell, he had hired on both John and Robby at the dealership at the same time, full well knowing it was going to give them the push they needed to be able to talk. And it was working great—Robby was happier, his probation officer was hopeful, and even if Johnny wouldn’t say it, so was he. Their relationship was never beyond repair, something that Daniel constantly reminded him. 

Needless to say, Daniel was invested, and he was scared. He was scared the curtain would be pulled back, even when Johnny had done nothing to make him think it would be a big joke. He knew it was some of his trauma budding to the surface. Some of the trauma that was making him feel like he was constantly on edge. 

Maks licked the side of Daniel’s face with a small whine that had him laughing. He lifted his hand and sleepily scratched behind her ear. She was content with the action, head mirroring his as she sat on the outside of the jacuzzi on the steps. He struggled not to fall asleep on his folded arms. At least Maks understood. She was just as obsessed with Johnny, and the sound of his laugh. He knew Maks also felt that longing when he was gone. Their eyes were matching sad browns as they sat there, mulling over their thoughts, looking like quite the pair.


End file.
